Mr. Wright
Mr. Wright is a character in the thirty-fifth book in the Goosebumps series, A Shocker on Shock Street and it's Television adaptation. History Mr. Wright is a famous theme park designer, known for his outstanding special effects and robotics. He is tasked by the makers of the Shock Street film series to develop a tramcar ride for Shocker Studios, where the Shock Street movies are filmed. He has his daughter Erin and her best friend Marty, two big fans of the Shock Street films, to test it out for them. Erin is excited and asks him if her mom will be coming with them to the studios. This leaves Mr. Wright confused. The three arrive at Shocker Studios and Mr. Wright brings the kids to the tramcar ride that will take them all over the studio to the many different attractions based on the Shock Street films. As the kids go on their ride however, more dangerous things occur, as the attractions seem to be alive and dangerous. From giant mantises, to zombies, to Wolf Boy and Wolf Girl attacking the kids. Everything on the studio ride seems like it's real and not an act. Erin and Marty make it to Shock Street and see that a Shock Street film is currently being made. They ask the director, Mr. Denver, how to find Mr. Wright and he mentions that they should go through Shockro's House of Shocks. Marty runs to the house just as Erin spots a power cord sticking out of the back of Mr. Denver. Before she can warn Marty, he ends up getting electrocuted. Dr. Wright shows up, and Erin panics. She suddenly doesn't recognize him, thinking he's not her real father and that he must have done something to her mother, before shutting down entirely. Mr. Wright talks to an assistant about how the A.I. on the two robot children he used to test the ride must have been faulty, and that the Erin robot must have created memories of a mother. He grabs Erin and Marty and takes them back to his workshop to be repaired. In the television adaptation, as Mr. Wright works on new versions of the Erin and Marty robots, the originals come back to life and get their revenge. Despite Mr. Wright's attempts, the two cannot be shut down. Mr. Wright's fate is left unknown to the viewer. Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** ''A Shocker on Shock Street'' * ''Goosebumps Graphix'' ** Terror Trips ** Slappy's Tales of Horror Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 4 - Shocker on Shock Street General Information Personality Mr. Wright has a very energetic and enthusiastic personality, particularly when interacting with the Erin and Marty robots. Whether or not this kindly demeanor is the reason for Erin's A.I. creating false memories of a mother remains uncertain. Appearance Mr. Wright is tall and thin, with brown eyes and thinning blond hair. He wears glasses and has skin that turns red easily, giving him pink cheeks when he talks. Erin even mentions that she and her father look nothing alike. Trivia *Eric Peterson, the actor who plays Mr. Wright, is perhaps best known for his role as Oscar Leroy in the popular Canadian sitcom Corner Gas. Category:Humans Category:Adult Category:Original series (characters) Category:Television series characters Category:Scientists Category:Parents Category:Male